Lonely Solitude
Friday: 1 pm Deisha opens her eyes while reaching for her cell phone, “Wow, two hours earlier than yesterday.” She shrugs as she attempts to roll herself out of bed. “Ah forget it; what’s the point in waking up earlier anyway? I’m going back to dreamland.” Friday: 4:45 pm The 32-year-old is awakened by the song of an ice cream truck passing by. “Wow, it’s almost evening,” she tells herself as she stares at the time on her phone. She decides to fight her way out of bed and walk into the kitchen to grab the first few snacks in sight. “What am I supposed to do for the rest of the weekend?” she wonders. This is a reoccurring struggle for Deisha. Her husband is constantly out of town while she stays home; and she deals with it by sleeping the time away. Her philosophy is the longer she sleeps, the less she has to be alone and bored. Rarely leaving the house, or even communicating with others, the outcast spends most of her days in bed, in the kitchen, and wondering why the world is so cruel. When Jack is gone, she doesn't find the motivation to clean the house or even maintain her own personal hygiene. However, it’s not like Deisha is much happier when he’s home either. She feels that all he expects from her is food and to be left alone while he spends hours on the computer. It appears that Deisha might be entering an advanced stage of loneliness. Friday: 5:25 pm Deisha sits at the kitchen table while covering her eyes. She does this for minutes while pondering whether to go back to bed or suffer through television. Suddenly, she has the unusual urge to check her mailbox. She walks to her front door, covers her eyes from the blinding sun that she so often avoids, and retrieves the piles of unsorted mail from the often unchecked box. After dumping all of the ads and bills, Deisha comes across something unusual. It’s a personal envelope with her name typed on it. As she opens it, she finds a letter dated the same day. "My Dearest Deisha, I’d really like to get in touch. Let’s meet at your front door at 7 pm tonight. There’s a whole world I’d like to explore with you. I’ll see you soon. Love, Yours" Normally a woman might feel anxious or even nervous to receive an unexpected anonymous letter. However, Deisha feels the most secure and excited than she’s felt for years. For once, she’s too excited to go back to sleep and decides to make herself presentable for the visiting stranger. Friday: 7:15 pm Surprised that there’s been no knock or doorbell for the past 15 minutes, the desperate woman ponders whether her mysterious guest would arrive. Finally gathering the energy to walk to the door herself, she’s surprised to find a person on the other side of the door. After waiting a moment for the person to knock with no prevail, she decides to open the door. “Hi Deisha,” greets the never before seen man, “I've been waiting to meet you here as promised.” “That’s weird. I didn't hear any knocking,” Deisha responds. “Why would I knock? I only said I’d MEET you here,” retorts the strange man. “So did you want to talk inside, or out here where the whole world can see?” Definitely not wishing for the latter, the lonesome woman invites the man into her home. He was the most attractive man she had ever lay eyes on. If she were to write every quality that she finds physically pleasing about her ideal mate, this stranger would fit every characteristic. “So who are you?” asks the dumbfounded woman. “Well Deisha, I didn't want to be too forward, but I just needed to introduce myself to you. I've been admiring your beauty and sweet nature for the longest time, and was hoping that you’d be kind enough as to allow me to spend the day with out.” “Why would you want to spend the day with me of all people?" puzzled Deisha, “Not only am I not the most appealing woman in the area, but I’m also married.” “I see how your husband treats you,” he responds, “You deserve the world Deisha. I want to spend every minute of my day bringing that beautiful smile to your face. If you would just let me try, you won’t regret it.” While attempting to hide the incoming redness from her cheeks, Deisha invites the charming gentleman to enter and sit. “So what’s your name and story?” “You’ll find out my name in just a moment,” smiled the stunning gentleman as the doorbell rings. “I think that’s for you.” Anxiously, Deisha heads to answer the door. A small part of her wonders if her new guest is really sincere, or if he is really after something else. However, her instincts feel more strongly that her new cohort can be trusted. Outside her door, the woman finds a delivery man with multiple bouquets of her favorite flowers. The inscription reads: To someone that deserves to have what she wants ~Vance. Deisha smiles widely. Vance has always been her favorite name. How fitting that this unbelievable man would have it. “It’s very nice to meet you Vance,” she says as she organizes the bouquets into a large circle in the living room. She’s always wanted to read a book surrounded by colorful Dahlias. Upon sorting, she realizes that in order for her fantasy to come true-she’d need a cleaner living room. “Do you think you can help me straighten up the place Vance?” asks the hopeful Deisha. “That’s what I’m here for,” he winks. Friday: 9 pm Hours have passed and Deisha has greatly been enjoying the company of her new friend. He’s everything she’s ever wanted in a man. She also soon realizes that in addition to being the perfect candidate for a mate, he also inhibits traits of her view of an ideal friend, son, and even parent! This man seems to compliment her personality in every way she requires. The world couldn't be such a terrible place if someone like him exists. He has all the answers; and constantly expresses that with him, she could have anything she’s ever wished for. At one point in the conversation, Deisha comes to the conclusion that if this admirable suitor wants her to be disloyal to her husband, she would not be able to deny him. As if reading her mind, Vance asks her, “Deisha, I know how much you love white wine. Why don’t we grab a bottle and see where the night takes us? I’d very much enjoy taking my time to satisfy you sensually as well as mentally.” “What took you so long to ask?” blushed the flustered housewife as she rushed to grab her favorite drink from the kitchen. Saturday: 10 am Deisha reaches for her phone. “Wow, I woke up really early today. Maybe if I go back to sleep quickly, I can get back to that unbelievable dream of mine with the amazing Vance.” “You called?” a familiar voice sang out. “What?” Deisha pondered to herself, “Am I still dreaming?” “Well, I’m what you call a dream come true,” smiled Vance. “Come to the kitchen, breakfast is ready.” The confused Deisha walks to the kitchen and is thrilled to see it cleaned! There’s no pileup of dishes and her favorite breakfast, strawberry & banana French toast, is being served. “You may need to warm it up,” announced Vance, “You did sleep for a while.” Deisha sits down to enjoy the delicious meal. “You were right Vance; I really don’t regret spending time with you. So what’s the plan for today?” “We do whatever you want my love,” he answers. “Well I wouldn't mind a repeat of last night,” Deisha replies, “You knew exactly every button on my body to push. Even Jack has never satisfied me that way.” “Well, I do know everything there is to know about you, beautiful,” he returns. “So, what’s going to happen with us when Jack comes back on Monday?” asks the enamored woman. “I’ll always be around love,” Vance mentions with a serious tone. Saturday: 7 pm Deisha and her new beau spend the day fulfilling many of her forgotten dreams. Vance seems to only focus about her happiness and never once requests anything in return. She has never felt this sort of happiness and sometimes finds herself wondering how she’s been able to live without him all of this time. While the two were sitting down to a lobster dinner in the kitchen, the phone rings. Jack is on the other end, “Deisha, have you been spending money on our emergency card?” “What do you mean?” asks the now nervous woman. “I've gotten a call from our bank’s fraud team saying there have been unusual purchases. Our card has been used to buy flowers, crazy dinners, and all kinds of stuff. Do you know anything about this?” “I think I may have made those purchases,” she quickly responds out of instinct. “700 dollars in 2 days!” her husband shouts in disbelief. “What were you thinking? I’m going home tomorrow morning. I don’t know what’s going on with you.” Jack disconnects while Deisha rushes to Vance. “How could you steal the money in our emergency account?” “I promise I've never stolen anything from you or used the money on myself.” He explains, “I needed to get you the things you always wished for and that was the easiest way to do it. You see, I don’t have an income of my own.” “Isn't there any other way you could have gotten the money?” she asks still in shock as to what has occurred. “Well, unless you want me to start robbing places, I’d have to go away to make money legally,” he admits. “Just, forget it. I don’t want you going away; and for damn sure don’t want you robbing stores and getting arrested.” “Well it’s not like I’d get caught,” Vance jokes. “This is just terrible Vance.” Deisha continues in her worried manner, “Jack is coming home a day early now. I don’t know what to tell him about what’s happened. Also, I can’t bear the thought of losing you. I wish he’d just go away forever. I wish he’d never come back.” “I already told you, you can never lose me,” Vance reassures. Sunday: 9:00 am Deisha picks up her phone and is surprised to find that she hasn't yet been awakened by Jack’s predictable ranting. Walking into the kitchen, she's even more astounded to find Vance still here in her home and sitting at the table. “Hey Vance, it’s nice to see you, but shouldn't you be leaving? Jack should be home any minute.” “Oh, he came home,” he announces nonchalantly. “He did? And you didn't wake me?” “I didn't need to. I talked to him myself,” Vance continues. “What? He saw you? What did he say? What happened?” Deisha asks while feeling her heart rate increase. “Naturally he was surprised and upset. It started out OK, but I couldn't keep my cool when he started to insult you. I made him go away.” “I see. When’s he coming back?” she asks beginning to accept the circumstances. “Who cares?” Vance coolly retorts, “He’s gone, and now I can stick around even longer.” Saturday: 10:00 pm The two spend another day full of helping Deisha feel beautiful and special. Although she enjoys the extra attention that Vance gives her, she is unable to shake the feeling of impending doom. She’s not excited about the idea of having to face Jack eventually. Monday: 8:00 am Deisha awakens with a phone call. It’s Jack’s partner at work. He was calling to see why Jack hasn't shown up for their essential meeting with their biggest client. She explains that she hasn't seen him but will try to get him to call as soon as possible. “Vance,” Deisha starts as she walks into the living room, “You said you made Jack go away, do you have any idea where he is? He hasn't even shown up to work. That’s not like him at all.” “My love, you know I can’t tell you where he is.” He explains, “If I tell you, you’ll end up losing me. I can’t do anything to endanger our togetherness-especially since it’s your wish to keep me around forever.” “But Vance,” she retorts, “I can’t afford to pay these bills without Jack. I need to just talk to him and settle things once and for all.” “You don’t have to worry about bills ever again.” The man reassures, “I took care of everything.” “You killed him didn't you?” Deisha asks in a surprisingly acceptable manner. “It was your wish for him to never return Deisha,” he reminds her. “What am I supposed to say when the cops come?” “The less you know the better.” Moments after Vance’s confession, the cops rush through Deisha’s home and arrest her for the murder of Jack. Even though she unceasingly explains that her friend and lover admitted to killing her husband, no trace of Vance is ever found. On top of that, it appears that Vance may have pointed all evidence of her husband’s gruesome death to her. Since Deisha sincerely denies committing the murder, and the polygraphs even support her argument, the judge and jury ruled that a mental asylum would be a more suitable place than prison. The moment she finally is left alone in her white room, she’s surprised to receive a visit from her since lost Vance. “You have some nerve showing up after what you've put me through,” she states. “My darling,” he starts, “I had to do everything in order for us to be together. If they were to find out about us, they would've taken me away. I love you with all my heart, and I’m here to stay with you.” One Week Later: Deisha’s life in fact hasn't changed too much from what it was before. She spends the majority of her days sleeping, eating, but with an occasional one on one with a psychiatrist. However, unlike before, whenever she’s alone, Vance is always with her. Although the woman denies having any visitors to her room, her psychiatrist has seen the surveillance. The psychiatrist’s goal is to completely get rid of Vance once and for all. Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal